The present invention relates to a golf club heads, and more particularly to such a golf club head which has means to lessen shocks when striking the ball.
The game of golf has become more and more popularly accepted by adult people. When playing the golf, different numbers of golf clubs may be used in different conditions. Conventional golf clubs are commonly made of wood. In recent years, a variety of materials including iron, carbon fibers, titanium, etc., have been developed for use in making club heads for golf clubs. In order to diminish material consumption and to reduce the weight, a club head for golf clubs is made having a recessed top chamber. However, a club head of this design con not efficiently absorb or lessen shocks when striking the ball.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a golf club head which effectively lessens shocks when striking the ball. It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf club head which produces a sound when striking the ball. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a golf club head which comprises a recessed top chamber, a face disposed at a front side of the recessed top chamber for striking the ball, the face having a plurality of scoring lines at an outer side, and a back wall disposed at a back side of the recessed top chamber opposite to the face, wherein a plurality of pores are provided at the face along the scoring lines and disposed in communication with the recessed top chamber; a circular through hole is provided at the center of the back wall and disposed in communication with the recessed top chamber for guiding air out of the recessed top chamber, the circular through hole having a diameter about within 1/6 to 1/4 of the width of the face.